


i'd rather drink you up

by sskkyyrraa



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 02:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17820251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sskkyyrraa/pseuds/sskkyyrraa
Summary: Honey, on your kneesWhen you look at meI'm dressed like a fucking queenAnd you're begging 'please'I rule with the velvet tongueAnd my dress undoneAnd I'll get you lost, but I'm having fun





	i'd rather drink you up

**Author's Note:**

> happy belated valentine’s day!!! title and description are from holy by king princess.

Lup lays in bed, staring at the ceiling. It has to be at least midafternoon. Taako had brought her lunch at least two hours ago. She blinks heavily. Her whole body is sore but she can’t tell if that’s related to her fall or the atrophy is starting to settle in. She sits up with a frustrated huff. She tosses the book she was pretending to read off her chest and onto the floor. If she didn’t do something soon she was going to waste away for real.  
  
It takes more effort than she likes to admit, but she manages to swing her legs out of the bed and reach her makeshift crutches. She hobbles out of her room and to Lucretia’s, hovering in the open doorway for a moment before groaning loudly to announce her presence. Lucretia glances up from her notebook. She looks thoroughly unimpressed.  
  
“I’m bored,” Lup says, leaning forward on her crutches. Lucretia goes back to writing. It feels extra rude because Lup knows she doesn't have to look at her page to know what she’s doing.  
  
“You’re a scientist on a multiplanar expedition. Not only are we looking for ways to save ours and other planes’ lives, but there are also countless experiments to take a part in regarding local flora and fauna. Find yourself something to do, I’m busy.”  
  
“You know I can’t do any of that right now.” Lup takes a step into Lucretia’s room. It’s not the neatest of rooms, too full of clutter and books to truly ever be completely organized. Lucretia claims to have a system but Lup believes her less and less every day. It’s a bit of a process to navigate her crutches to the bed but she gets there.  
  
“Yes, well. Perhaps you should not have broken your leg less than a week after our ship’s cleric beefed it.” Lucretia has a couple notebooks open around her on the bed while she writes in a new book in her lap.  
  
“I didn’t do it on purpose!”  
  
“Maybe so. But I’m working, I can’t entertain you right now.” Lup hums, pitched low with her frustration. Lucretia glances up again and sighs, moving some of her notebooks over. “But if you promise to be good, I’ll let you sit with me.”  
  
“How am I supposed to know when you’re writing for fun and writing for work? You get the same crease in your forehead either way.” Lup climbs into the bed, resting the crutches on her nightstand. She presses her body flush against Lucretia’s. Lucretia uses Mage Hand to bring a pillow up to prop Lup’s leg.  
  
“I do not!” Lucretia touches a hand to her forehead and Lup laughs. She smooths her thumb between Lucretia’s eyes. Her eyes flutter shut.  
  
“It’s cute. You just get so focused on whatever you’re writing. I love how passionate you are.” Lucretia’s cheeks flush and she ducks her head down, picking up the pace of her writing.  
  
“I’m trying to condense some of my more lengthy journals into something more cohesive for later referencing. I can’t be distracted,” she says while refusing to look Lup in the eyes. Lup can’t stop the grin from spreading across her face as she fits her chin in the crook of Lucretia’s neck.

  
“Just pretend I’m not here,” she murmurs, lips right to her ear. Lucretia’s breath hitches but she otherwise doesn’t react, going right back to her notebooks. Lup traces a pattern down her arm, fingers still marred with scratches. On her left hand, her ring finger is in a splint from where debris had caught on her jewelry and ripped her finger from the socket. She keeps that hand behind Lucretia. “Is this from this year?”

“Yes. There’s a lot to sort through. It’s been…. an _eventful_ year,” Lucretia says. Lup reaches out and flips through one of the notebooks. Lucretia stares at Lup’s broken finger and clears her throat.

 “Don’t put in the part where I cried for Merle. I was under the influence of pain medication and therefore nothing I said can be used in court.”

 “I don’t know, you seemed pretty sincere to me. My job as chronicler is to give a detailed account of our interpersonal relationships.” Lucretia starts to smile.

 “I’ll show you a detailed account of our interpersonal relationships,” Lup says with a snort. She presses their foreheads and noses together. They don’t quite kiss, just grin teeth on teeth.

 “I said you can’t distract me,” Lucretia says, eyes closed. Lup catches her bottom lip in her teeth and gently pulls her into a proper kiss. They exchange a few short, soft kisses like this before Lucretia sighs, reluctantly pulling away. “Lup.”

 “Sorry.” She does not seem sorry in the least. Her hand is on Lucretia’s leg, her thumb rubbing circles on her inner thigh just above the knee. The pressure is grounding and Lucretia’s eyes fall closed again. She’s been in her room all day, throwing herself into her work. There are only a couple months of this cycle left. Thankfully they had found the Light the previous week but now they’re trying to do experiments on it to further understand it while also preparing for a new cycle and training the locals for the Hunger’s attack. Perhaps it is time for a break.

 She slips out of the bed. Lup whines and she rolls her eyes as she crosses the room, pressing the button that shuts and locks the door.  
  
“I’m just closing the door. I don’t need your fucking _brother_ walking in and giving pointers.”

 “Pointers on wh- Oh. Ohhhh.” Lucretia cuts Lup off with a searing kiss. Lup moans, hand moving to cup her face. She scoots to sit with her back against the wall. Lucretia follows, swinging her legs over Lup’s. She straddles her hips, supporting most of her weight on her own knees and off Lup. They pant into each other’s mouths, hands on each other’s faces and necks. With heaving chests, they press impossibly closer.

 It’s been too long, and they don’t have long. Their impatience and eagerness drive them forward. Lup slips two fingers into Lucretia’s mouth and hikes her dress up with her other hand, careful that the metal splint doesn’t catch. Her thumbnail plays at the edge of her panties while she squeezes her ass. She kisses her neck, her jaw, her collarbones, her sternum. Lucretia gasps, pulling Lup’s face back to hers. Lup moves her fingers away, pushing her dress higher to her chest. Lucretia leans forward to unhook her bra, slipping her arms free and tossing it over the side of the bed. Lup instantly drops the dress in favor of fondling a nipple.

 “Fuck,” Lucretia chokes out as Lup dips her wet fingers into her underwear. She presses their foreheads together, tucking a strand of hair behind Lup’s ear. It’s too soft and tender of an action for the moment and Lup’s heart swells. Her fingers slide against Lucretia’s clit as she slowly rolls her hips forward. She keeps the pressure constant but lets Lucretia control the rhythm.

 She rides slow, sighing into Lup’s mouth. She has one hand gently resting on her neck, her other hand is holding tight to the headboard. She whimpers, fingers flexing as she speeds up. Lup builds on the speed, mumbling encouragements into her ear.  
  
“Come on, baby. Just like that. You look so pretty like this. Yes, yes. Fuck, Lucretia,” Lup coaxes. Lucretia’s legs shake and she falls still onto Lup’s chest. Lup keeps her fingers going until she’s pushed away. Lup laughs, sucking on her fingers.  
  
“I love you,” Lucretia says, her voice slightly dazed. She shifts, sitting up. She quickly unbottons Lup’s shirt, her fingers are shaky but well practiced. Lup’s wearing a sports bra which takes an extra moment to get off but once she’s completely shirtless, Lucretia’s mouth is on her breast. Her tongue swirls around her nipple.

 “I love you, too. Fuck, babe.” Lup shoves her hand down her pants. She’s wet and her clit aches to be touched but she ignores it, slipping two fingers inside herself. She’s too worked up; if she’s not careful she’s going to come before Lucretia even really touches her. She throws her head back with a whine. “Lucretia. Babe. PPlease.f you don’t fuck me right now I’m going to pass away.” 

“You talk too much,” Lucretia says, with a teasing nip. Lup whimpers, her eyes shut tight. She fucks her fingers slow and Lucretia shifts so her knuckles are able to move against her pussy too. It would be too much so soon after her orgasm but the layers create a barrier of indirect contact that manages to be bearable. She shudders with an aftershock and moves off Lup. It’s too cold and she opens her eyes. Watching with half-lidded eyes, she twists her nipples while Lucretia fully undresses. Naked, she carefully removes Lup’s pajama pants off and over her leg cast. Lup pulls her fingers out of herself with an obscene wet noise. Lucretia takes them in her mouth, sucks on them, and kisses her deep with tongue. Her hand caresses her face and she squeezes her hand.

Lucretia moves to the end of the bed. Lup spreads her legs wide and they both laugh. Lucretia affectionately rolls her eyes, but she kisses the inside of her knee, licks the top of her thigh, sucks a mark on the inside of her thigh.

 “Lucretia,” Lup says, bending forward and tugging on a braid. She looks up with a grin and Lup is so in love and so horny. “You’re killing me.”

“I’m sorry,” she says, though they both know she’s not. She drags her tongue along her slit and Lup sighs in relief. She keeps her fingers in her hair just in case. Lucretia starts with barely there flicks of her tongue and already Lup is gasping. She wraps her arms around her legs and pulls her down so she can lay down. Lup’s back arches and Lucretia sucks on her tit. Her middle finger fucks her, hard and fast. She kisses down her stomach, lips breathing against her clit. She sucks and licks and kisses her clit while Lup writhes under her. Lup’s hands grip tight on Lucretia’s hair and tight on her own breasts. She keeps repeating Lucretia’s name like a prayer, her good leg wrapping around Lucretia’s waist. She’s so fucking close, she feels ready to burst. Lucretia twists her finger, adds another one, and works her tongue until Lup shudders and sees stars.

Lucretia presses little kisses up Lup’s body while she catches her breath. She tangles their legs together and they lazily exchange kisses.

“So much for not being distracted,” Lup says. Lucretia snorts and pushes some of Lup’s hair off her face.

“I failed my saving throw.”

“You didn’t stand a chance against my Nat Twenty.”

 “No, I suppose I didn’t.” Lucretia picks up Lup’s hand and traces the scratches with her fingertips. “How do you feel?”

“Like jello that’s also on fire,” she admits lightly. Lucretia frowns and she shrugs. “I need a shower and another dose of that good, good pain medicine.”

 “Only if you promise not to cry about Merle again,” Lucretia teases. Lup throws her head back with a laugh as she rolls onto her back. She groans.

“I told you not to bring that up again. Will you help me get dressed? I’m so tired,” she whines. Lucretia grunts as she gets up, realizing just how gross she feels herself. She pulls her hair into a bun, holding it above her head while she digs through a drawer for a scrunchie. She pulls her dress back on, leaving her bra and undies lost somewhere among the mess. It’s an even bigger struggle to get a lazy, post-orgasm Lup dressed but eventually, they get her sitting up and ready to move. She stands, leaning on her crutches and pulling Lucretia in by the waist for one last kiss, deep and lingering. “Join me?”

“Sure, you look like you could use the help.” Lucretia unlocks the door and they enter the hallway. No one seems to be in the immediate vicinity, but Lup’s door is open still and Taako’s cat trots out at the sound of their voices.

“Alright, no need to be mean. I’m trying to be sexy.”

“You’re doing amazing. Consider me properly seduced.”

“Shut up or I’m gonna revoke your girlfriend privileges.”

“Oh, no. Please don't. I’m so sorry,” she deadpans. Lup knocks her ankle with a crutch.

“Just get in the shower, I hate you.”

 

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> might write a non smutty companion piece to this. might not. comment either way i need validation. find me on tumblr/twitter at lesbianwario


End file.
